Waking Up Is The Hardest Thing
by DamnedWorthIt
Summary: Sora isn't the most populair kid in school. How will he survive? With the help of his friends, he just might.


Waking up is always the hardest thing in the morning. For Sora, it was hell. Not because he didn't like school! Oh no, in fact he loved school, minus the horrible people that went to school with him.

"Wake up, Sora!" yelled his mom from downstairs. "I'll be up in a second" Sora yelled back. He lifted himself out of the bed. It was cold, making a quick sprint to the bathroom to wash his hair and all the stuff that needed to be done. '_The daily routine as usual_ 'the brunet thought in himself. After washing his hair and putting on his clothes, jeans that complimented his slim legs, and a plain black t-shirt, he went downstairs to eat his breakfast. He plumped down in his chair at the table and grabbed some cereal. "Here's your coffee, darling" as his mother placed a steaming cup of delicious coffee next to his bowl with cereals. The smell of vanilla and caramel, coming out of the cup, filled his nostrils.

After gulping down the coffee and eating his bowl of cereals he ran back upstairs to go brush his teeth and fixing his hair. While brushing his teeth he looked in the mirror. What he saw was a boy, 16 years old. Long and Slim. Blue eyes, almost sky blue. Cinnamon-colored hair, soft like cotton. One could say he was good-looking, not THAT good-looking that every girl would fall after seeing him. He was normal-looking; however Sora thought he was ugly, or at least nothing special. After brushing his teeth and fixing his hair, he went to his room to get his shoulder bag, jacket and wallet.

After a quick goodbye kiss from his mother Sora hurried to the bus stop. While waiting for the bus he saw Tidus, a sportive boy who lived in the same street asSora. They had a quick chat, all school-related, it made almost Sora puke. Not that he'd let Tidus notice that. After five minutes dumb babbling Sora's bus arrived.

A year ago, Sora was terrified of the bus. Imagining all kinds of horrible situations he began to detest busses. However after going on the bus a couple of times (being forced by his parents) he grew accustomed to it. Sora sat down on his usual place, a two-seat in the middle of the bus, near a window. He grabbed his mp3 out of his pocket and started listening to his favorite songs.

The ride to school took about 20 minutes. As Sora was getting closer to his school, more and more people got on the bus. A couple of stops before his school, a pretty girl always got on, and she always sat down next to him (unless someone else already sat besides Sora). They never spoke to each other… Well one time they exchanged a few words, but that was just because a really fat dude bend down, revealing his butt crack to everyone. Not pleasant I tell you. After a long silence they both get off, going to their respective schools. Sora sighed deeply '_here we go again, come on, Sora. You can do it'_ He mentally cheered himself. With each step he got closer to the building that was supposed to be a school. The school itself was a big building with three floors. The building was surrounded by a couple of trees. A big playground with some basketball rings and a soccer field. Next to the campus was a centre that acted like a student counseling.

When he stepped inside the school we went to his locker. Putting in his books that he didn't need in the metal cube and getting out his 'English' and 'Culture' books. After shutting his locker he saw one of his friends, Selphie. She was a nice, pretty girl of medium height and brown hair., but god could she gossip! She gossiped about everyone, even her friends. Sora knew not to tell here all his secrets, but he could share a few with her and knowing they would be safe. "Hey Sora, what's up?" she asked. "Nothing much, what 'bout you?" Sora replied with a lack of enthusiasm. "Oh, you know." She giggled "Going to my locker, toilet, make-up etcetera. You know" she added with a big smile. After a quick nod Selphie left him and Sora went to sit on one of the benches. '_Please let the bell ring so this will be over soon'_ he mentally whined inside is head.


End file.
